Only Human After All
by Raiden X
Summary: A short psuedo-dark-poem by me... sorry...


This is a fanfic, 'nuf said.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Only Human After All

Another frigging Eva poem by Raiden X

__________________________________________________________________________

The damned song played once more,

Drowning me with its melodic lore.

Reminding me of that seashore,

Whence the world was nevermore…

I gasped. I trembled.

Staring at the sea so red,

Tasting my bile,

As her head rot and bled.

I knew not why, when and how,

Had things turned so foul…

I cackled, I screamed, I howled,

And to the earth, deeply, I bowed.

Gaia got her revenge that day,

From the children she nurtured

As they grew, thrived and sinned,

The parasites that plague her skin…

God was the gardener,

And Man was the weed.

*Snicker, snack!* roared his mower,

And man was no more.

Yet I lived,

I survived…

"Human, I am not," I mused to myself,

"For I alone am worthy of all this lot!"

I'm a monster,

A demon,

Dancing around like a marionette,

As God used me as a tool for death…

I wanted to leap in glee,

For the holy gardener has chosen I, 

The sneaky, lying purple loosestrife,

To own all the land of the rotten…

But joy wasn't mine for long…

For Mother Nature still deemed me guilty,

Because of the fact she can't ignore...

That I'm still human, after all…

There, on the pale sandy floor,

Lies the scarlet bane of my life…

Woman, like the first from Adam's rib,

Has come to torment me as she always did.

Anguish flooded over me,

Pent up rage crying to be set free.

So I leapt in mad haste,

To snuff the robin, and appease my hate…

Surprised I was, clutching at her neck,

Her tender hand caressed my cheek

As the girl bored her eye on mine,

While she ripped my soul away from me…

Tears leaked through my optic doors,

As I realized my open crime,

Upon the sandy beach of that seashore

Whence the world was nevermore…

~~~~~~~~~~

By a prod, a jolt,

I woke, from the dark dreams

Of another life I oh' so loathe,

Upon the safety of my desktop, it seems…

In the class, at my school,

Eyes wandered over my dazed form.

I cursed as my eyes come to focus at 

The Samaritan, who saved me from my sleep.

Amused they were at my misfortune,

As the purple haired mentor growled at me,

Due to my caustic words, I unleashed,

The fury that legends made her out to be…

The class laughed heartily,

While the vixen teacher screamed and yelled.

For my uncouth, vulgar manner, she spat,

Detention x3, I was caged like a rat…

I apologized, begging for mercy,

But she was too angry for my pleas.

Solace soon took pity on me,

For the Lunch break bell tolled for me.

In the cafeteria, I sat,

Wolfing down my mother's gift

Of a bento box filled to the brim

With a meal fit for a king.

However, the teasing and the mockery

Has yet to be ceased,

For my friends deemed me unworthy,

Of any form of peace.

Even though they laugh and jest,

Much to my embarrassment,

But as comrades they are 

Surely of the best.

"Daydreaming during class

Is strictly prohibited, 

You know that."

Quote the red-haired lass.

"Yeah, yeah…" Irritably, I groaned,

As I bit into my rice-ball,

"-but I can't help it,

I'm only human, after all…"

_________________________________________________________________________

End of crappy poem

Author's Jibah-jabah 10/28/02:

Sorry… I know it's a disgrace… and that it's pure crap…

I couldn't help myself… I'm out of my mind…

Well…

Anywho…

Happy Halloween!

----------standard crap------------------

I'm sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling errors (I'm always on a rush to finish things, you see?), I'm real flunky when it comes to grammar. I'm not really a writer but I'm the kind of guy that likes to draw. Sometimes you can't draw something but you can do it in writing (only that it's really hard to picture stuff with words), that's why I started writing these pathetic excuses for fun.

Please send any comments or suggestions at raiden_x_@hotmail.com

I'm a good sport when it comes to bad reviews but sending unnecessary ones to me usually doesn't affect anything, it just most likely add up to the reviews counter.


End file.
